


Mate Angela

by SebastianBaker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Doctor Who References, Episode AU: s12e10 The Timeless Children, F/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianBaker/pseuds/SebastianBaker
Summary: O amor é puro, paciente e gentil. É também uma maldição. Quando dois imortais se apaixonam e provocam a ira dos deuses, são condenados a viver um ciclo eterno de dor e ódio. O híbrido nasceu para destruição e a criança atemporal é o começo de tudo. O perdão fica cada vez mais perto toda vez que ele a destrói.Lucius (Master) foi amaldiçoado a matar Angela (Doctor) por treze vidas.Um dia, ela  se cansa e decide se vingar.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Amare

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, como vai?  
> Essa é minha primeira fanfic, estou bem empolgada, apesar de nada habituada, pois minha zona de conforto é escrever originais. Espero conseguir transmitir o que cada personagem é, dentro desse universo alternativo, é uma releitura de The Timeless Children. Espero que goste e qualquer coisa me diga: está ruim ou bom, onde preciso melhorar?  
> Boa leitura!

**Ato I**

_ Londres, 1813 _

_ “Sempre Angela” _ , uma voz que nunca ouviu antes ressoa em seus ouvidos, mas ele não está ali, a garota contempla as pessoas à sua volta, está sozinha. Aquela visita ao museu não lhe pareceu uma boa ideia desde o início, sabia que só serviria de álibi para seu irmão se atracar com moças tão indecentes quanto ele. Agora admira uma pintura a qual não está nem um pouco interessada e aquele voz, chamando-a no fundo de sua cabeça, como se fosse real. Um arrepio percorre o corpo. Têm medo do que possa estar por trás daquele timbre misterioso que sempre a assombrou, mas de onde ele vem? Angela arqueia a sobrancelha direita, expressando uma duvidosa cara de descontentamento. Admira a aquarela sombria e devastadora do quadro, um anjo sendo puxado para o inferno enquanto segura as delicadas mãos de uma mulher, aparenta estar tentando salvá-la. 

— O amor sempre condena — Alguém falou atrás dela, fazendo-a tomar um susto. 

Ela olha para o lado, não percebeu que estava com uma companhia tão distinta ao seu lado. 

— É, com certeza. — Concorda um tanto desconcertada. 

— Desculpe, não quis assustá-la, apenas notei que está há um bom tempo parada aí. — Quanto tempo? Será que mergulhou tão profundamente em seus pensamentos assim? — Não que isso seja da minha conta… 

— Meu nome é Angela White. — Ela o interrompe, visto que já estava se enrolando nas próprias palavras. 

— Ah, o meu é Lucius Phelps. 

_ “Doze vidas”,  _ a voz arranha o crânio da garota como um aviso estranho e aleatório. Ela vislumbra o belo rapaz à sua frente, alguns centímetros mais alto, cabelos dourados e olhos verdes como um vasto campo de verão. De alguma forma, o conhece, mas não sabe dizer como ou de onde. Talvez esteja encarando tempo demais, um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre os dois. 

_ “Sempre o mesmo nome”. _

— Tenho a impressão que já nos vimos antes, senhor Phelps — diz Angela, finalmente caindo em si. 

— Não tenho certeza, nunca esqueceria um rosto como o seu. — Ele sorriu. 

— Ah, claro. — A garota ficou sem graça. — Eu tenho que procurar meu irmão. — Muda o rumo da conversa de maneira brusca e desconcertada.

— Quando podemos nos ver de novo? — ele indaga, surpreendendo-a. 

— Não tenho certeza se nos veremos de novo, senhor Phelps, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. — Ela o cumprimenta em despedida. 

— Não seja tão pessimista. — O rapaz pisca o olho esquerdo com confiança. — Os amantes nunca soltam as mãos. — Ele olha para o quadro. — Nem mesmo no inferno.

Angela franziu o cenho, porque apesar de esquisto e observações inesperadas, gostou de Lucius, espera que seus destinos se cruzem novamente. 

— Até mais, senhor Phelps. — A garota abre um sorriso de canto e ele assente com a cabeça. 

Ela anda sem olhar para trás e sente que está sendo observada por Lucius, deseja encarar de volta, mas não quer passar pelo constrangimento do olho a olho. Quando o veria de novo? E por que precisa disso? Muitas perguntas para poucas respostas e aquela voz continua a arranhar o fundo do seu crânio. 

"Finalmente te encontrei".


	2. Amare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na minha cabeça, o Master é o híbrido e a profecia era sobre ele. Não entendi porque o Moffat achou que seria uma boa ideia colocar a Doctor como híbrido, isso nem faz sentindo. Enfim... Boa leitura!

**Ato I**

_ “Angela”,  _ ela observa seu irmão com uma expressão nada agradável nos olhos, o rapaz tenta limpar os lábios manchados de batom e arrumar a gola da camisa. 

— Walter, seu zíper está aberto — diz, após se contorcer de ódio por dentro, enquanto seu irmão se deleitava com tolas por aí, de maneira irresponsável, ela tinha de viver sob um regime rudimentar e puritano, somente porque precisava de um bom casamento. 

— Oh, minha irmãzinha, espero que não esteja com pensamentos impróprios.

— Eles estão tão bem guardados quanto os seus. — Ela encara a paisagem pela janela da carruagem, suas divagações estranhamente estão voltadas para Lucius, o intrigante rapaz do museu. Nunca o viu antes, porém, a presença, a voz e qualquer outra coisa que não tenha percebido lhe são extremamente familiares. 

_ “Condenada a esquecer” _ .

— No que está pensando? — Walter pergunta, apenas para encher sua paciência. 

— Quer mesmo saber? — Ela estreita os olhos. 

— Minha atenção é completamente sua. 

— Não quero me casar com aquele velho ranzinza que vocês chamam de pretendente. 

— Essa conversa de novo? — O garoto suspirou, entediado. 

— Walter, por favor… — Ela senta segura suas mãos, pronta para apelar para o seu lado emocional. — Você é o único que pode convencer o papai e a mamãe. — Angela aperta os olhos, talvez alguma lágrima possa cair. — Eu quero mais que isso, você sabe. O mundo é grande, é cheio de aventuras, absolutamente não me importo de morrer velha e sem marido. Mas não quero que minha vida seja em prol de salvar vocês e por dinheiro! — A garota se afasta, a raiva começou a crescer em seu peito como um incêndio. 

Walter se mantém em silêncio, é uma situação delicada e além do mais, uma irmã perdida é tudo o que menos quer, Angela deveria ao menos zelar pelo nome da família. 

— Ele já é velho, não vai durar muito tempo, em um ou dois anos será viúva e continuará rica. — Walter fala, sem olhar para ela, sabe que o que acabou de dizer atravessou seu coração como uma navalha.

Angela engole em seco, seus olhos marejam e por mais que não queira demonstrar vulnerabilidade, começa a chorar de ódio. São todos canalhas, oportunistas e ela… uma moeda de troca. Quantas vezes já brigou com seus pais, foi castigada e silenciada, todo mundo sempre soube do seu gênio forte e mesmo assim, querem lhe colocar uma coleira, impor um preço sobre sua liberdade. Todos são cruéis, até mesmo Walter — nunca foram muito ligados, apenas uma relação normal de irmãos, sem apoio e sensibilidade. A verdade é que sempre esteve sozinha, a única companhia é literalmente a voz que habita em sua cabeça, como um ser fora de si. Não entende como isso funciona, só sabe que ela vem e volta desde seus quinze anos. A voz masculina. O aviso prévio. A tempestade que se aproxima. Será que é seu anjo da guarda? Ela se perde novamente em seus devaneios. 

_ “Mas eu me lembro sempre” _ , a carruagem para, finalmente, após uma viagem tortuosa e silenciosa. 

— Eu sinto muito, Angela. — Walter a ajuda a descer. — Não quis ser rude. 

— Está tudo bem. — Ela mente. — Em um ou dois anos esquecerei tudo isso. 

Ele fica quieto, sabe que mereceu essa resposta. 

Angela o deixa sozinho na entrada principal da casa, direcionando-se para o jardim, precisa ficar sozinha e entrar em casa não a fará bem. Um tempo para respirar. Ela deita na grama e sente o bálsamo das flores invadir suas narinas, a luz do sol queimar seu rosto de forma débil e o canto dos pássaros que já voam para seus ninhos. Está cansada. Não é um cansaço físico, está intrínseco na sua alma e domina seus pensamentos como um verme. Ela fecha os olhos, uma lágrima percorre seu rosto e, sem se dar conta, adormece. 

Em seus sonhos, encontra-se num lugar em chamas, repleto de corpos e sangue, ela sente o odor da morte e os gritos agonizantes dos que ainda não se foram. Pôde ver a silhueta de um homem que anda sobre as ruínas do que parece ser uma cidade, de alguma maneira, o conhece. Ele marcha em sua direção, mas não consegue ver seu rosto. Não está com medo, pelo contrário, seus sentimentos transmudam entre ódio e tristeza. Ele está perto, cada vez mais perto, um passo de cada vez… 

— Koschei! 

Angela acorda, de repente. Walter está à sua frente, encarando-a com uma expressão confusa. 

— Quem? — indaga, ajudando-a a levantar. 

— O que? — Ela se desvencilhou dele.

— Você disse um nome. 

— Não, não disse. — A garota revira os olhos. — O que está fazendo aqui, acho que deixei bem claro que quero ficar sozinha. 

— E eu entendi. — Ele coça a cabeça, inquieto. — É… bem, já é tarde e você não apareceu para o jantar. 

— Perdi meu apetite há horas. — Angela ainda está muito magoada, só de pensar em toda essa situação. — Boa noite, Walter. 

— Boa noite, Angela. — O rapaz olha para o céu, perguntando-se o que fez para merecer tal castigo.

Ela caminha devagar para o quarto, tentando lembrar de seu sonho e o que gritou ao acordar, todavia não consegue.  _ “Mais um pouco”,  _ Lucius passa por sua cabeça e uma estranha necessidade de vê-lo novamente a consome por dentro, precisa voltar ao museu, procurá-lo o quanto antes, mas por quê? O que vem depois disso? O que ganhará além de mais uma cicatriz em seu peito? Afinal, irá se casar em menos de um mês, não pode nem mesmo arriscar se apaixonar por outra pessoa ou pode? Viver uma aventura é tudo o que mais deseja, nem que seja para quebrar protocolos e desafiar regras. 

— Eu vou te encontrar, Lucius Phelps. 


	3. Amare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um surto e mais um capítulo... Não sei se estou conseguindo realmente transmitir a natureza dos personagens, sinto muito por isso, mas prometo que em breve isso irá mudar. Pensei em botar um pouco da essência deles em cada vida, até finalmente chegar na décima terceira vida, não se isso está funcionando. Enfim... Boa leitura!

**Ato I**

_ “O amante perdido” _ , Angela se mantém em silêncio, enquanto sua mãe passa a escova de maneira suave por seus cabelos, alinhando-os para fazer uma trança e depois enfeitá-los com uma fina e delicada tiara de ouro. Não têm o que dizer, o senhor Chipperfield, está à sua espera, em outra sala — o retrato de casamento, é uma tradição familiar, mesmo que esteja sendo forçada a participar de toda essa tragédia. 

— Quando for para lá. — A mulher orienta. — Sorria. 

— Não vai ser verdadeiro o suficiente. — Angela resmunga. 

— Não precisa, apenas sorria e finja que adora a companhia do seu adorável noivo.

A garota fica quieta, com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto e de repente se vê pensando em Lucius e na sua fracassada busca por ele. Passou as últimas duas semanas em visitas ao museu, perguntando para um e outro se não haviam visto o rapaz ou se trabalhava por lá, ele sumiu como fumaça. A voz é cada vez mais recorrente em sua cabeça e o sonho com destruição a abraça todas as noites, agora sabe o nome que grita todas as vezes,  _ Koschei _ — não sabe o significado disso, talvez esteja enlouquecendo. 

Ela se encara no espelho, a imagem da tristeza e covardia, não consegue reconhecer o próprio reflexo, está cada vez mais magra e abatida. No entanto, tudo isso faz parte de um plano de fuga — precisa ficar o mais vulnerável possível, assim ninguém vai desconfiar. Seu maior desejo era ter encontrado Lucius, assim poderia ter aproveitado um verdadeiro romance antes de ir embora para sempre.

_ “Mais um pouco” _ , o que seu futuro aguarda? 

Elas se direcionam para o salão principal, a garota consegue vislumbrar ao longe Walter, seu pai e o sr. Chipperfield sentados no sofá. Mais a frente o pintor está atrás da tela, ajeitando as tintas, pincéis e o cavalete. Angela reconhece a figura, o cabelo cor de trigo e a postura elegante,  _ Lucius.  _ Um sorriso instantâneo surge em seu rosto, o peito queima de alegria, o destino os uniu. 

— Graciosa como sempre. — Chipperfield beija sua mão em cumprimento. Não teve tempo para sentir nojo, sua atenção está completamente voltada para o jovem pintor. 

— É um prazer vê-lo, sr. Chipperfield — diz, forçando um sorriso. 

— Boa tarde, senhorita White. — Lucius a cumprimenta, seu coração dispara.

— Sr. Phelps — fala quase hipnotizada. 

— Vocês já se conhecem? — Walter indaga, estragando o momento. 

— Receio que não, sr.White — Lucius responde, sério. 

Angela franziu o cenho, como pode ter alimentado tantas coisas a respeito dele que nem mesmo a reconheceu.

— No museu… — pronuncia para si mesma. — Eu te vi no museu, sr. Phelps. 

— Pode ter sido, meus quadros estavam em exposição. — Ele lhe entrega um buquê de flores. 

— Os amantes que nunca soltam as mãos. — Angela joga verde. 

Ele sorriu com presunção, como se tivesse lembrado de algo. 

— Este não fui eu que pintei, a minha exposição ocorreu do outro lado. 

Ela encara bem seus olhos, a sombra que há neles e nenhuma projeção de discernimento. Como pode ter alimentado algo sobre Lucius se apenas o viu uma única vez? Sentiu-se tola por colocar suas expectativas em um desconhecido, Angela idiota.

— Eu procurei por você e ninguém sabia quem você era — disse, decepcionada. Ele só pode estar mentindo, mas a troco de quê? 

— Eu uso um pseudônimo. — O rapaz deu de ombros. — Acho que você já ouviu falar. — Ele se aproxima dela e sussurra. — Koschei. 

Foi como ter levado um soco no estômago, ela ficou instantaneamente enjoada e seus pés saíram do chão, um nó se formou em sua cabeça, Lucius parecia ter invadido seus sonhos e seu ser, desde a primeira vez que o viu, como se tivesse marcado sua alma como ferro. 

— O que disse? — indagou, incrédula. 

— Mas se preferir, srta. White, também pode me chamar de… 

— Vocês dois têm muito assunto para pôr em dia, não? — Chipperfield interrompeu, segurando o braço da garota. — Amigos de longa data? — Encarou Phelps rigidamente. 

— A srta. White apenas ficou curiosa sobre meu trabalho. — Lucius sorriu, confiante. — Acho que tenho uma admiradora. 

Angela não consegue mais pronunciar uma palavra ou formular qualquer pensamento, está confusa, à beira da insanidade. Koschei, o nome vai e vem pelas entranhas de sua mente, como ele conseguiu invadir seus sonhos?

_ “Você se lembra?” _ , a voz de Phelps alastra sua cabeça como um trovão alto e claro, ela fica mais confusa e perturbada. 

— Eu não estou bem — diz, antes de perder o equilíbrio. 

— Angela, o que há?! — Walter vai em seu socorro. Ela cai nos braços do noivo.

— Minha cabeça está explodindo. — Ela lamenta e lágrimas involuntárias percorrem seu rosto. — Está doendo muito, tudo… — A voz de Lucius vai e volta em sua mente, a imagem vermelha e laranja da cidade destruída a domina junto com a silhueta masculina cada vez mais detalhada caminhando em sua direção. — Quem é você? — é tudo o que consegue dizer antes de perder os sentidos.

_ “O castigo dos deuses”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostou ou desgostou?

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gostou? Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para escrever sobre o universo de Doctor Who, pois apesar de ser fã há muito tempo, nunca me aprofundei dentro do universo, mas o que vale é a intenção.


End file.
